The Next Generation of Potter Oh Yes!
by SiriusLeeOrange
Summary: Will Harry and Ginny get back together? Will Harry kill Voldie? Will Harry's offspring be troublemakers like a certan two we know?..will Ron and Hermione get together? Hmm lets see. Rr please. : sorry not to good at summaries..


**ProulougieHeeHee**

_**Will Harry and Ginny get back together? Will Harry kill Voldie? Read and find out. Starts out at the wedding and then skips ahead a few years. R&R hee hee.**_

**Welcome! This is my first fanfiction. Read and review and be totally honest. To clear it all up- this is a Harry and Ginny story. Uh I'm not that good at preview thingies lol so read and review please.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After turning seventeen Harry was oh-so-nicely asked to leave the Dursley's and never return. He didn't have any objection with this because he was going to the Burrow to attend Bill and Fluer's wedding.

Harry walked to the Magnolia Crescent, stuck out his wand and the Knight Bus arrived and took him to the Leaky Cauldron where he would meet Mr. Weasley, the twins (who were also going to the Burrow), Ron and Hermione. The Weasley's would have gladly picked him up from Privet Drive but Vernon Dursley made it quite clear that he didn't want any more 'freaks' in his house after July 31st.

When Harry walked in the Leaky Cauldron, it was empty except for four red heads and a bushy brunette by the fire. The Weasley's and Hermione all greeted him cheerfully.

"Harry, How lovely to see you!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed as he shook his hand.

"G'day mate."

"G'day mate." Said Fred and George as they both shook Harry's hand.

"Bloody hell Harry. Mum is gunna have a fit at your weight when she sees you. Well whatever. Nice to see ya." Ron said as he clapped him on the back.

"Harry! Oh my goodness! How nice to see you! I was reaching everything as much as possible and…Oh Harry I missed you so much!" Hermione squealed as she gave him a big hug.

"Hi guys…nice to see you all again! Thanks for picking me up here." Harry said.

"Oh it was no problem." Ron assured.

"Alright kids! Let's go Floo over to the Burrow. Tom has graciously connected our home to the network today." Mr. Weasley said to them.

"The Burrow!" each of them shouted as they went into thee dancing green flames.

When they arrived Mrs. Weasley made a fuss over Harry. All of the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and Fleur had dinner together. Although Ginny seemed to get along with Harry, she was still mad at him. It would have been a very blissful and peaceful week of the usual Quidditch, eating, joking, having fun (etc) at the Burrow if they weren't cleaning, decorating, and preparing for the wedding.

The day of the wedding arrived. Everything was perfect. The garden was filled with white chairs (and tables) Beautiful assortments of flowers were as far as the eye could see. Once the Weasley and Delacour side of the family was seated soft music started to play. While Bill was at the alter, a little pair of blonde haired boy and girl (aka the ring bearer and the flower girl) Charlie walked Molly down the aisle, as Ron walked with Mrs. Delacour, Fred walked Gabrielle down, and Harry's heart skipped a beat when he saw George walk down with Ginny. Then of course Fleur came down the aisle (looking pretty..duh shes a veela?) with her father Charles.

When Harry saw Ginny he stared at her in awe. She looked magnificent in her flowing, form-fitting, strapless, pale gold dress with matching heels. Harry couldn't stop looking at her. That is until Ron nudged him. The ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved. We come together today in honor of the marriage of Bill and Fleur. Do you, Bill, take Fleur to be you lawfully wedded wife? To cherish and to hold 'til death do you part?

"I do." Bill sincerely said while smiling as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Do you, Fleur, take Bill to be your lawfully wedded husband? To cherish and to hold 'til death do you part?

"I do." Cooed Fleur as she slid the ring onto his finger, showing all her pearly white teeth.

"By the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

When Mr. & Mrs. Bill Weasley's lips met a colorful display of fireworks filled the sky above that was put together than none other than the infamous Weasley twins.

Everyone was chatting merrily. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to discuss their plan after the nights festivities. The trio were laughing and talking throughout dinner and then people started dance on the floor space provided. Ron asked Hermione, who was looking lovely in her pink halter dress and matching heels, to dance. Harry was watching them while thinking "_Finally!_" until something caught his eye. Ginny was dancing with one of Fleur's relatives. In the spur of the moment, harry got up, walked over to the dancing couple, and tapped the guy on the shoulder.

"May cut in?" he asked. The boy nodded and bade good-bye to Ginny as he kissed her hand. She blushed. Harry looked away pointedly. The other guy left.

"Harry.." said Ginny softly. "I don't…" she shook her head.

"Ginny, please. I want to talk."

"Okay" Ginny answered and she took his hand and led him to a nearby table.

"Ginny you look beautiful." Harry complimented and smiled.

"Thanks you too." She responded awkwardly.

"Ginny-." Harry began

"Harry I don't care that I'll be in danger if I'm with you." Ginny said modestly.

"I don't want you hurt, Gin. I want you out of danger." Harry said in a whisper.

"If you didn't notice! I'm already in danger! Everyone is! All I want is to be with you!" Ginny argued.

Harry looked around, stood up, put his hand out, and asked "May I have this dance?" He grinned.

Ginny blushed, "of course!"

They walked to the dance floor. Ginny out her head on his shoulder, he out his hand on her waist (giving her butterflies) They enlaced thwit other hands together.

"Ginny as much as I want to, I can't be with you now."

"Because of Voldemort right?"

"Yes."

"What about after he's gone? After the war?"

" He might not be gone."

"Well maybe. But I believe in you, Harry. You'll try your hardest to rid the world from Voldemort once again." She smiles at him.

"Thanks Gin. It means a lot."

"So what will be us after the war?'

Harry grinned. "We'll just have to wait and see." He looked down at her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He lowered his head and met her lips with a long. Hard kiss. BOOM! Harry and Ginny look up and they are fireworks going off and hey saw the twins laughing. Fred gave athumbs up and George winked. Ginny looked over Harry's shoulder and laughed.

"What so funny?" inquired Harry

"Seems like we weren't the only two to do that." Gesturing towards Ron and Hermione were locked in a close embrace and kissing. Harry laughed.

The twins came up behind Harry and Ginny and simultaneously they said "_Finally."_

A week later, the trio headed out to kill Voldie. After two years with all the horcruxes gone and Lord Voldemort dead, the wizarding world rejoiced. The raging war was finally over and Harry Potter fulfilled the prophecy and destroyed Lord Volemort.

So basically the 'boy-who-lived' who was 'the-chosen-one' became 'the-boy-who-killed-he-who-must-not-be-named'. In short he was 'The-Chosen-Boy-Who-Killed-You-Know-Who-and-Lived'.

**Sorry the prologue is a little long. Hope you liked it and maybe there'll be more tomorrow. Thanks for reading..If you did read this.**


End file.
